


“Hanging Out”

by FlishFlash121



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlishFlash121/pseuds/FlishFlash121
Summary: Haru asks Makoto to come over.





	“Hanging Out”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me if it’s bad!

Makoto was getting more than he bargained for on his visit to Harus house.

Before long, he was laying on his couch with his boyfriend laid out on top of him, making out with him like they needed each other for survival.

After a many hungry kisses, Haru pulled himself up farther so that he could rest his head in the crook of his shoulder. “I love you.” He whispered, planting a kiss on his neck.

Makoto smiled and blew a breath out of his nose. “I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around his smaller frame and closed his eyes, enjoying their embrace.

A few moments of cuddling passed before Haru started to move again. Makoto just figured he was feeling restless, but knew what Haru wanted when he felt a small burst of pleasure in his stomach. He opened his eyes to see Haru rubbing himself on him, his jaw clenched slightly and his eyes lustful.

Makoto laughed softly and placed a hand on Harus cheek before kissing him. “You could have just told me what you wanted.” He said as he started to move his hips with him.

“That would have been too easy.” Haru said as he sat up slowly, bracing his hands on his chest.

All Makoto could do was watch as Haru moved from side to side, slowly getting faster, his expression pure desire. He decided to settle his hands on his hips, their breath hitching and flowing in and out raggedly. Haru let out a low moan and laid back down on top of Makoto, unable to hold himself up any longer. Makoto wrapped his arms back around him and put a hand on his cheek once again, looking him in the eyes as they continued to grind against each other. “Is this all you want?” He asked, kissing his face lightly.

Haru seemed to slow down when he asked the question. “No. I want more.” He said, resting his forehead on Makotos.

He hummed and sat up, forcing Haru with him and stopping the stimulation. The smaller of the two huffed slightly, but didn’t make a huge fuss. “How far do you want to go?” Makoto asked, lacing their fingers together.

Haru thought a little more. “First off, I hope you don’t think I called you here just for sex.”

Makoto laughed softly. “No, no, I know. Don’t worry.” He kissed his forehead.

He smiled and let out a small breathy laugh. “Okay. And, I… wanna fuck. If you’re okay with that.”

“Of course I am, that’s why I asked.” He said, pulling Haru close and kissing him. “Where?” He asked.

“Bedroom. I would say here, but everyone knows where the spare key is, and I don’t want anyone walking in on us.” He stood up, still holding Makotos hand, and gently pulled on his arm.

Makoto nodded and stood up with Haru. “Yeah, that would be bad.” He said as he walked with Haru to the bedroom.

Once they got there, he closed the door and began undressing Makoto. When he pulled his green and white striped shirt off, he took a moment to admire the muscles that stayed hidden under his clothes. “You’re so attractive.” He whispered as he placed a small kiss on his collar bone, unbuttoning his pants and letting his hands brush his dick as he pulled his pants off.

He laughed softly. “You’re equally, if not even more attractive than me.” He said Haru pulled his underwear off.

Haru rolled his eyes with a smile. “Whatever.” He grabbed his now uncovered cock and slowly licked from balls to tip. Makoto let out a small gasp in response, carding a hand through Harus silky hair. Haru continued to lick him like a lollipop, taking a couple moments to suck on the tip. Since his gag reflex wasn’t the best, and he wanted more a more gentle experience, he didn’t try to take all of his boyfriend into his mouth.

He popped off the tip and stood back up, wrapping his arms around Makoto. “What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to undress me?” He asked teasingly.

Makoto laughed as he grabbed onto his shirt. “Well, I was going to, before you started playing with me.” He pulled his shirt off and ran his hands down his abs before unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his legs, taking the underwear with him.

Instead of sucking Haru, he lifted him up, much to the alarm of the smaller of them. He yelped in surprise, glaring at Makoto as he was carried to the bed.

Makoto gently laid him down before crawling on top of him. He pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead, then his cheek, then his lips as he hooked his arm under one of his legs.

Haru hummed and broke the kiss. “Aren’t you going to..?” He said, trailing off.

“Yeah, I am. Don’t worry.” He replied as he reached over and retrieved a box of condoms from the bedside table. After putting one on and throwing the box haphazardly somewhere in the room, he leaned back onto Haru and kissed him before slowly pushing himself into Haru.

Haru clenched has jaw, fighting through the pain and trying to focus on the pleasure. He took deep breaths and arched his back, wrapping his arms around Makotos neck for leverage. He moaned and pushed his face into his neck when he felt he was completely inside of him.

“Tell me when you’re adjusted.” Makoto said into his cheek before kissing it softly, kissing all over his face as he waited for his boyfriend to be comfortable.

Once Harus breathing had calmed and he was more relaxed, he nodded. “You can move, please.” He said breathily, arching his back as he felt Makoto pull out of him then slide back in.

Makoto started slowly and gently. Judging by the way they handled each other earlier, he didn’t think Haru wanted anything rough. He continued like that, waiting for directions from Haru.

Haru enjoyed the way Makoto was fucking him. He was hitting just the right spot each time, making him let out a small whine or moan whenever he pushed back in. He kissed Makoto just as softly, his eyes half lidded.

Soon, they both felt a fire form between them. “A little faster.” Haru said, and Makoto complied, moving his arm out from under Harus leg and resting it beside his head so he could stoke Haru’s dick.

At the second stimulus, Harus eyes snapped wide open. “Shit, Mako-“ he moaned as he tilted his head back.

Makoto smiled and hummed softly, pushing his face into Harus neck and kissing it. “I love you.” He whispered as his breath began to hitch.

Haru swallowed hard and tried to speak coherently back, “I love you too.” He moaned once more, wiggling and squirming, the pleasure becoming almost too overwhelming for him.

His breath became labored, as did Makotos. They both moaned, either sweet nothings, each other’s names, or borderline animalistic noises as they neared their climax. Haru let out a, “Ah!” as he finally came all over Makotos hand.

Makoto sighed as he came not too long after Haru did. He tried to catch his breath, laying against his boyfriend and pulling a tissue out of the box on the table beside him to clean his hand off.

Haru watched Makoto, waiting for the moment he got to kiss him. Once he was finished, he pulled his head to him and kissed him passionately.

Makoto returned the kiss with just as much passion. He broke it briefly, then went in again. When it broke for real, he laid his head on his shoulder. “I’m so in love with you.” He said.

Haru lazily draped his arms around Makoto. “I love you so much.” He responded, placing a light kiss on his cheek.


End file.
